


The Gift

by lorcris



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorcris/pseuds/lorcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has to confront a birthday... Short Danny/Martin scene. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**The gift**

 “Sir, do you need anything else?” asked the employee.

 Martin didn’t know what to do. He had made the employee put several items on the counter, in hopes that he could finally choose a little gift. But now, looking at all the things on the counter, he wasn’t sure. Nothing there matched the feelings he wanted to transmit with the gift, the love he wanted to transmit with the gift. But he had been there for about twenty minutes and now the employee was waiting for his decision…

 “Oh… I’m sorry”- he said finally, feeling a bit ashamed - “They’re all good, but I’m not sure”.

 The employee smiled knowingly and then asked, “Maybe you want to choose a gift from the heart?”

 Martin looked at him in surprise. That was exactly what he wanted to give his lover.

 “Yeah, that’s it…something from my heart.”

 “I’m afraid you won’t find it here. If your gift is in your heart, then words would be the best gift,” he stated simply.

 Shaking his head, Martin gave the employee a frustrated, but appreciative glance. “I know what’s in my heart, but I don’t know to express it. I can’t express the love I feel with words, with a gift… I don’t know what to do”.

 Martin blamed his father right now. He had learned to hide his feelings so well that now that he wanted to express them, he didn’t know how to do it.

 The employee smiled supportively. “Well, I suggest you invite her to dinner, the candle light and soft music can help make the feelings flow out.”

 That was so cliché. It should be good, but it was what every lover expected and… no, his lover was too special. Martin sighed, still frustrated.

 “Well maybe, I don’t know. I apologize for…this,” he said, pointing to all the things on the counter.

 Not knowing what else to say, he left the shop. Once he was outside, Martin thought about the words of the employee… ‘a gift from the heart’. He didn’t think he could ever find a gift so precious.

 Glancing at his watch, he came back to the office. Tomorrow was the day, and he still didn’t have any ideas about a gift. What could he do? Didn’t he know his lover well enough to know what he would like? He spent the rest of the day observing him, wondering what he would like. Martin knew, of course, how different he was in the office. He was just another person there, just little piece of his truly personality but nothing else. He was very focused on his work and his private life was completely separate from his work. As Martin continued to watch him, he sadly realized that he had no idea how to tell his lover how much he loved him and how much he needed him.

  

The sound of the alarm clock woke up him abruptly. Yeah, it was dark but it was already 6 in the morning and they had to leave for work. Still sleepy, he stretched his arm to the place where his lover was, but found… nothing. He panicked for a second. It wasn’t possible. Looking around, he strained to hear or see something, but…there was nothing. Getting up slowly and still dressed in only his boxers, he left the bedroom.

 He found him on the couch, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 “Martin?” – he asked, not understanding what had happened.

 No response.

 He stepped towards his lover and sat down on the couch beside him. “Martin, what happen? You’re scaring me.”

 “I don’t know. You always have the right words. You always just know the right things to say, Danny.”

 Frowning, Danny shrugged. “What do you mean? I always say the right thing? Martin, what are your talking about?” he asked as he tried to pull Martin in an embrace.

 But Martin refused.

 “I’ve tried, Danny. Yesterday, I left the office to find something for you, but I didn’t find anything, I didn’t know what to buy you to make you happy…”

 “I am happy!” – Danny interrupted quickly.

 “… today,” Martin finished.

 Danny smiled as he realized what Martin’s problem was.

 “I don’t know how to tell this, Danny. I’m so confused. I don’t know how to make you happy. You’re the one holding this thing together…between us. You’re the one filling my cold world with kindness. You’re the one supporting me. You’re the one and only one person I love, but I don’t know what to give you to show you how much I appreciate this and you.”

 “Martin, look at me” – Danny held Martin’s face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “This ‘thing’ between us is… is the most wonderful thing I’ve had in my whole life. I don’t know if this is love or what, because the only love I’d ever known in my life has never felt like this. So maybe…just maybe, this is just our special story. But love is just a word to define something. I was completely lost until you entered in my life; I didn’t know how to cope with my problems. I hadn’t found a person who could really understand me or take care of me the way you have. I told you I’m happy. I’m happy now! Do you know how important that is for me? I was never truly happy before you, but you’ve changed my miserable life. You, Martin, gave me a reason to take care of me… for me… and for you. There aren’t tears in my life anymore because I know you are there for me and I know I have a reason to be there for you. What do you think I feel every morning when I wake up and see you? There isn’t loneliness anymore. How do you think I felt just minutes ago when you weren’t in bed with me? Martin, the best gift you can give me is to just… be there. I don’t want anything else. You are what I want, just you, just the way you are. Seeing your smile every day, seeing your eyes every day, sharing the kitchen, the bathroom, the bed… those things are important, Martin. Sharing a conversation, a movie…whatever! I’ve never felt like this before. I never felt this peace before. And this is because of you. So don’t tell me you don’t know what to give me. You’ve given me everything.”

 “Don’t you see it, Danny?” – Martin said still sobbing – “You know just what to say. And I don’t. Damn it, I love you and I don’t know how to express it. I’m pathetic”

 “Did you hear a word I just said? You express it every day, every second you share with me, Martin. I’m the one learning here. I’ve learned about trust, kindness, compromise in a way I didn’t know before. I love you, Martin and the only thing I couldn’t bear would be you abandoning me. That’s the best gift you can give me. Just stay here. Don’t abandon me.”

 “Only that?” Martin asked desperately.

 “Only that,” Danny replied without a doubt in his voice.

 “Hap… happy birthday, Danny” – a still confused Martin said.

 “Thank you, Martin. You know, that’s the first time someone told me that in a very long time. It’s my first birthday with you and it’s the first time I haven’t to see my face reflecting in the mirror as I’m telling myself ‘happy birthday’. I used to just think my birthday meant I stayed in tact for one more year,” Danny said smiling softly – “But now…”

 “I’m here for you, Danny. I’m here. I won’t abandon you. Ever,” Martin said looking at Danny with those blue eyes that Danny loved so much.

 Danny pulled Martin closer, feeling his racing heart begin to slow down. Danny didn’t want Martin to suffer because of him. Martin didn’t know how important he was to him. He would work to make him know it in the future. Leaning down, he kissed Martin softly -- tasting his lips. Then, he deepened the kiss trying to just melt just into the feeling and noticing Martin’s response immediately.

 “It’s getting late,” Martin mumbled against his lips, suddenly breaking the kiss.

 “Don’t care,” Danny said trying to find again Martin’s lips.

 “Tonight, I promise,” Martin said, after hearing Danny’s insistent words.

 “Okay, tonight,” Danny finally replied hesitantly, knowing that he now had the most important reason to come back home in tact... another day.

 END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my friend Anmodo who beated this for me... long time ago.


End file.
